


Девушка по соседству

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Они познакомились, став соседями, а затем и подружились. Но она хотела быть для него кем-то большей, чем просто девушкой по соседству.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Girl Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681141) by [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud). 



> Фанфик будет состоять из девяти глав. Выкладывается автором по мере вычитки.
> 
> Это почти классическая романтическая история, если вы ищете нечто иное, то этот фик не для вас.

Гермиона нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, пока ждала, когда откроется дверь. Выставив перед собой тарелку с теплым печеньем, которое она приготовила в качестве приветственного презента, Гермиона уже частично желала, чтобы дома и вовсе никого не оказалось, ведь тогда можно будет сбежать обратно в свою относительную безопасную квартирку. Но в таком случае останется целая куча свежеиспеченного печенья, которое придется есть самой. Не лучшая идея!

Уже решив сдаться, Гермиона обернулась назад, как вдруг услышала громкий шум и приглушенные ругательства, доносящиеся из-за закрытой соседкой створки. Но не слишком тихие: в их старом доме были тонкие пустотелые стены. Поэтому Гермиона не могла не признать, что словарный запас нового соседа произвел на нее неизгладимое впечатление. Ее личный каталог ругательств оказался не настолько обширен.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и Гермиона хоть и ожидала этого, но все равно подскочила на месте. Заставив себя мило улыбнуться, она медленно взглянула в серые глаза мужчины напротив, и почти отшатнулась от враждебности, которую в них увидела.

— Что? — сурово рявкнул он. Это был вопрос, разумеется, но ей таковым вовсе не показался.

Гермиона стояла, молча уставившись на него какое-то время, а потом потупила взгляд и, заикаясь, произнесла:

— Я… Я Гермиона. Живу по соседству. Я слышала, как ты весь день таскал вещи, поэтому подумала, что тебе может понравиться угощение, — с этими словами она протянула ему свой презент.

Когда сосед не ответил, она снова взглянула на него и с облегчением обнаружила, что враждебность во взгляде сменилась неприкрытым весельем. Опираясь плечом о дверной косяк, мужчина широко улыбнулся, отчего у него появились маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз.

— Ты приготовила это для меня? — спросил он так, словно бы его и правда волновал ответ. Голос у него оказался низким и хриплым, но довольно добрым, отчего губы Гермионы сами собой растянулись в ответной улыбке.

— Да? — протянула она, будто спрашивая. — Я… Ну, я не очень ладила с прежним жильцом.

Огромное преуменьшение. Бывший сосед был дряхлым стариком, жившим здесь целых тридцать лет до того, как она переехала сюда три года назад. Миллс возненавидел ее с первого взгляда. Молодая женщина — два факта, которые он явно считал непростительными грехами. Гермиона знала, что старик вел дневник, записывая во сколько она приходила и уходила, и всегда ссорился с домовладельцем, стоило ей лишний раз погреметь ключами в коридоре. Когда он уехал два месяца назад, Гермиона прыгала от счастья. А может, старик просто умер? В любом случае, он исчез, и теперь она, наконец, обрела покой.

И надеялась, что так будет и дальше, поэтому и испекла печенье. Но Гермиона вовсе не хотела признаваться этому мужчине в плохих отношениях с предыдущим соседом.

— Я просто имею в виду… Ну… Он… Эмм… — Гермиона почувствовала, как опять начинает заикаться, а щеки стремительно покрываются румянцем. Улыбка мужчины превратилась в ухмылку. Она замолчала и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить: — Он не был моим самым большим поклонником. Возможно, я хотела немного задобрить тебя свежим печеньем.

— Еще горячее, да? — с явным интересом спросил мужчина, поглядев на тарелку. — Думаю, ты заслужила мою симпатию.

Он отступил назад и широко распахнул дверь, кивком головы приглашая войти.

Гермиона испуганно уставилась перед собой. Она просто должна была передать тарелку с печеньем, а не входить в квартиру к незнакомцу одна и без защиты. Он мог ведь мог оказаться серийным убийцей…

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, заметив ее колебания.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — практически прошептала Гермиона нервным голосом.

Мужчина вновь усмехнулся, и то, как именно он это сделал, заставило ее немного расслабиться. Протянув левую руку, он забрал у нее тарелку, а затем протянул правую и пожал ее ладонь.

— Сириус Блэк. Приятно познакомиться.

Гермиона улыбнулась и пожала его пальцы в ответ, а затем вошла в квартиру, втайне надеясь, что не попадет в список пропавших без вести.

Прихожая была завалена коробками, и ей пришлось осторожно пробираться через них, следуя за Сириусом. Увидев из коридора гостиную, Гермиона невольно ахнула. Сириус бросил на нее вопросительный взгляд, и она покраснела.

— Да тут целый дворец!

«Дворец», наверное, прозвучало уж слишком. Гостиная сливалась с обеденной зоной, которая переходила в кухню, отчего пространство казалось намного больше, чем есть. Но по сравнению с ее крохотной коморкой квартира Сириуса походила на поместье.

— Это? — спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Не обманывай меня!

Гермиона неловко рассмеялась.

— Ты должен увидеть мое жилище, — Сириус вскинул одну бровь, невольно заставив ее покраснеть еще сильнее. — Моя студия не намного больше спичечного коробка. Всю ее можно уместить в одной этой комнате, да еще и свободное место останется.

— Мне казалось, что все квартиры в этом доме одинаковые, — сказал Сириус, расчищая место для тарелки с печеньем на заваленной столешнице.

— Мне тоже. Не могу поверить, что старик Миллс жил в этом месте!

— Надеюсь, я не стану для тебя стариком Блэком, — мило улыбнулся Сириус.

Гермиона рассмеялась, на этот раз искренне.

— О, ты не станешь! Мы уже неплохо ладим. Да и я промолчу о том, что Миллс был лет на сорок тебя старше.

— Приятно знать. Не хочу предлагать тебе выпить воды из-под крана. Я еще не был в магазине, и в холодильнике шаром покати.

— О, ничего страшного. Надеюсь, печенье тебе понравится, — улыбнулась Гермиона, наблюдая, как он отломил небольшой кусочек.

Прожевав, Сириус широко улыбнулся.

— Весьма вкусно. Ты часто печешь?

— Не так часто, как хотелось бы, — она осторожно присела на краешек стула, который он ей предложил, и взяла печенье с тарелки. — Моя кухня оставляет желать лучшего. Приготовить что-то сложнее вареного яйца порой бывает неприятно. Но печь мне нравится, поэтому я занимаюсь этим, если появляется время.

— Кажется, ты не в восторге от своей квартиры. Почему тогда остаешься здесь? Это совсем не лучшее место для жития.

Подобный вопрос вновь заставил ее покраснеть от смущения.

— В университете я делила комнату с однокурсницами, и терпеть это не могла. Поэтому после окончания я была полна решимости жить одна. К сожалению, это место — все, что я могла себе позволить на свою начальную зарплату. И поверь, я изучила каждое предложение…

— Кем ты работаешь?

— Педиатром. Я люблю свою работу, и за нее хорошо платят, но офис находится в центре города, и если я не поселюсь поблизости, то буду не успевать приезжать вовремя.

Сириус понимающе кивнул и взял еще одно печенье. Ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы изучить его. На вид ему было, вероятно, около сорока с небольшим. Выглядел Блэк немного грубо и небрежно, но такой образ вполне подходил к его хриплому рок-н-ролльному голосу, решила она. Длинные темно-каштановые пряди собраны в неряшливый хвост. Волосы его волнились, судя по вьющимся концам, спадающим на лицо.

Борода выглядела длиннее, чем полагается, и явно из-за отсутствия ухода, а не потому что так задумано. В ней уже проглядывала седина, хотя в волосах еще нет.

На нем была серая футболка с логотипом старой рок-группы и рваные джинсы. А руки украшали татуировки. Много. Она не могла понять, что именно на них изображено. Узоры больше походили на символы, чем на рисунки, но все они были выбиты черным цветом. Гермиона обычно не считала себя большой поклонницей этого конкретного образа, но именно ему очень шло.

Когда тишина затянулась, Гермионе вдруг стало некомфортно, поэтому она спросила:

— Итак… А у тебя какое оправдание? Раз ты отлично понимаешь, что это не лучшее место для жития, то почему сам сюда переехал?

Сириус, казалось, на мгновение задумался над вопросом. Похоже, настала его очередь изучать ее. Чувствуя себя неловко от такого пристального внимания, она опустила глаза и нервно пригладила свои неуемные медово-каштановые кудри. Так и не услышав ответ, она снова подняла глаза и пересеклась с ним взглядом.

— У моей бывшей адвокат лучше, чем у меня, — ответил Сириус, пожав плечами.

— А-а-а, — кратко протянула Гермиона, не зная, что еще тут сказать.

Снова воцарилась тишина, и она решила сменить тему.

— А чем ты занимаешься? — вопрос прозвучал таким клише, отчего Гермионе даже стало неловко, но Сириус без колебаний ответил:

— Я работаю на стройке. Восстанавливаю старые здания, по большей части.

— Наверное, это довольно прибыльный бизнес сейчас, когда по всему городу идет переоборудование старых складских помещений.

— Да, дела идут хорошо, — согласился он.

— Может, домовладелец наймет тебя для реабилитации этого места, — вяло пошутила Гермиона. Сириус рассмеялся, невольно заставив ее вздрогнуть.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Тогда нам придется куда-то переезжать.

Гермиона весело ухмыльнулась, а затем подумала, что, наверное, стоит уйти, пока она не успела наговорить лишнего.

— Ну, оставляю тебя в покое, — поднимаясь со стула, сказала она на прощание. — Было приятно познакомиться, Сириус.

— Эй, Гермиона. Можешь заходить в любое время, если принесешь еще своей домашней выпечки, — Сириус подмигнул, невольно заставив вновь ее улыбнуться, а затем проводил до двери.

Только возвратившись в свою квартиру она смогла глубоко вздохнуть. Знакомство прошло лучше, чем ожидалось.


	2. Chapter 2

Гермиона возилась с ключом дольше, чем следовало. Замок барахлил. Придется написать домовладельцу. Еще раз. Хотя когда это помогало?..

Внезапно кто-то громко спросил совсем под ухом: — Нужна помощь?

Гермиона чуть не выпрыгнула из туфлей и уронила сумку с продуктами, а затем развернулась и увидела ухмыляющегося Сириуса, стоящего рядом. Она не пересекалась с ним с тех пор, как принесла печенье почти неделю назад, хотя часто слышала шум в квартире по соседству. Тонкие стены…

— Нет, спасибо, я сама, — к счастью, замок решил поддаться именно в этот момент, заставив Гермиону победно усмехнуться. — Я еще покажу ему, кто здесь хозяйка!

Сириус рассмеялся. Сегодня он оказался еще сильнее растрепан и одет в запачканную футболку, раньше бывшую белой, в очередную пару рваных джинс и изношенные тяжелые рабочие ботинки. Очевидно, только вот вернулся с работы.

Гермиона выглядела не намного лучше, стоя в своем самом уродливом ярком медицинском костюме цвета фуксии с узором из котят. Она решила заняться стиркой, и он был единственным чистым, что у нее осталось. Ее распущенные волосы вились во все стороны из-за того, что весь день были стянуты в тугой пучок.

— Устроился? Как у тебя дела? — спросила она, открывая дверь, чтобы положить пакет с продуктами на кухонный стол, расположенный почти сразу у порога.

— Достаточно хорошо, вроде бы. Коробки уже распакованы, хотя еще не все вещи расставлены по свои местам. Я хотел вернуть тебе это. Всю неделю собирался, но решил тебя поймать именно сейчас, когда услышал в коридоре.

Сириус протянул тарелку, на которой она принесла печенье. Гермиона с благодарностью кивнула, забрав ее, а затем, поддавшись внезапному порыву, сказала:

— Я только что ходила в магазин. Купила замороженную пиццу на ужин. Ничего особенного, но ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, если хочешь?

Стоило только словам слететь с ее губ, как она почувствовала себя глупо. У Сириуса, наверняка, имеются дела поважнее, чем есть нездоровую замороженную пиццу, сидя рядом с ней на диване, ведь ее квартира недостаточно большая для нормального обеденного стола. Поэтому Гермиона жутко удивилась, когда он ответил: — Звучит здорово. Давай только я немного приведу себя в порядок. Вернусь через пятнадцать минут, окей?

Кивнув в знак согласия, она проводила гостя взглядом, пока он не скрылся в своей квартире. А затем развернулась и бросилась лихорадочно прибираться. Заправила постель, смахнула весь мусор с кофейного столика и кинула чашку из-под утреннего кофе в раковину. Потом поставила разогреваться духовку и пошла приводить саму себя в порядок.

Когда он постучал, Гермиона как раз вышла из ванной, умытая и в удобных спортивных штанах на пару с футболкой.

Открыв дверь, она увидела, что и Сириус вымылся, хотя его новая одежда, хоть и чистая, не слишком-то отличалась от рабочей. Не то чтобы Гермиона хотела выиграть какой-то приз за лучший наряд…

Пригласив его войти, она махнула рукой, предлагая ему устроиться на диване, а сама поставила пиццу в духовку.

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имела в виду, рассказывая о своей квартире. Я забыл, что такое студия, — сказал Сириус, когда Гермиона протянула ему пиво из холодильника.

— Да, теперь ты знаешь, почему я так расстроилась, увидев твою квартиру. Одинаковые, твою мать!

Сириус прыснул и, казалось, чуть не подавился своим напитком. Гермиона хотела похлопать его по спине, но он отмахнулся.

— Я просто не ожидал от тебя таких выражений.

— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, Сириус Блэк, — фыркнула она с улыбкой.

— Правда, — кивнул он. — Ты просто рвешь все мои шаблоны.

Они продолжили разговаривать, пока не зазвонил таймер духовки. Затем Гермиона разложила только что нарезанные ломтики пиццы на бумажные тарелки, взяла несколько салфеток и протянула Сириусу ужин.

— Возможно, я не гурман, но пицца отлично утоляет голод.

Гермиона засмеялась, когда он откусил кусочек, наблюдая, как длинная ниточка сыра протянулась от ломтика к его губам.

— Лучше, чем все то, что я ел на прошлой неделе, — Сириус вытер рот салфеткой, прожевав первый кусок. — Я в основном питаюсь мясным ассорти и чипсами на ужин.

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это горячая пища!

— Я даже и не думаю жаловаться, — сказал он, откусывая еще кусочек.

— Ну, я выросла в доме, где каждый вечер на ужин была домашняя еда, безо всяких отговорок. Маму хватил бы удар, прознай она, что я ем замороженную пиццу по крайней мере два раза в неделю.

— Она не в курсе? — спросил Сириус, а Гермиона пожала плечами.

— У нас… натянутые отношения. Родители не одобряют мой образ жизни и карьеру, которую я выбрала, и постоянно напоминают мне об этом. Я не особенно хочу выслушивать негатив, поэтому мы видимся лишь по большим праздникам или на дни рождения. Они даже никогда не заходили в мою квартиру.

Гермиона покраснела от пристального взгляда Сириуса, затем смущенно отвернулась.

— Что, черт возьми, не так с твоей карьерой? — спросил он. — И что ты имеешь в виду под неправильным «образом жизни»? Обедать с бумажных тарелок, сидя в спортивном костюме после работы?..

— Довольно многое, — слабо улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я единственный ребенок. У них успешная стоматологическая практика, и я должна была пойти по их стопам. Но сама вовсе это не планировала. А еще я неправильно одеваюсь и выгляжу. Они бы просто ужаснулись, увидев, как я живу.

Когда Гермиона вновь взглянула на Сириуса, он, казалось, внимательно изучал свою пиццу.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.

— Да, — Сириус вновь поднял глаза, криво улыбнувшись. — Просто… наши истории очень похожи. Не в деталях, конечно, а в общем…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Мои родители с детства были… требовательными. Я не единственный ребенок, но самый старший, и от меня ожидали беспрекословного послушания. Регулусу, моему младшему брату, тоже пришлось нелегко, но они не давили на него так сильно, потому что возлагали на меня большие надежды, — Сириус сделал паузу, казалось, вдруг целиком окунувшись в свои мысли, а затем заметно встряхнулся и продолжил: — Мы с Регом дружили, пока росли. Он всего на год меня младше, так что мы всегда занимались всем вместе. Но в подростковом возрасте я уже решил, что меня не интересуют, какие планы строит семья на мое будущее. У нас семейный бизнес и многие надеялись, что я продолжу его, но я не соответствовал их ожиданиям и не желал соответствовать. Я отказался поступать в университет и решил устроиться на стройку — это стало последней каплей. Мне было семнадцать, когда родители списали меня со счетов, словно безнадежное дело.

— А твой брат? — спросила Гермиона, когда он вновь замолчал.

— К тому времени они стали давить на него сильнее. Знали, что я вряд ли захочу влиться в дело, поэтому решили на всякий случай заняться воспитанием Регулуса. После этого наши отношения и треснули. Но по-настоящему он обиделся, когда я ушел из дома, а он был вынужден собирать все по осколкам. С тех пор мы почти не разговаривали.

— О, это… действительно тяжело. А твои родители?

— Я вижусь с ними иногда, как ты со своими, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Мой отец умер около десяти лет назад, и он всегда был более… снисходительным из них двоих, хотя это ничего не значит. А мать я не видел с самых похорон.

Гермиона немного подумала о услышанном. История Сириуса и правда походила на ее собственную, хотя оказалась намного хуже из-за давней размолвки с братом.

— Ты сожалеешь? — спросила она, прервав наступившую тишину.

— Нет, — лицо Сириуса посветлело, когда он взглянул на нее. — По крайней мере, я избрал свой собственный путь и не жалею о принятых решениях. И мои родители никогда бы его не одобрили, так что скатертью дорога, как говорится. Но Рег… Я хотел бы, чтобы все обернулось иначе.

Гермиона протянула руку и сжала его ладонь, совсем не раздумывая. Хотя она едва знала Сириуса, но словно чувствовала неведомую связь между ними. А он сжал ее пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты собираешься пригласить меня к себе?

Как грубо. Гермиона поежилась. Неужели она никогда от него не избавится?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — уклончиво ответила она, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше, пока не наткнулась на старые железные перила у крыльца дома, которые задребезжали так, что заставили ее подпрыгнуть на месте.

— О-о-о, да брось! Мы ведь хорошо провели вечер, правда?

Если под «хорошо» он имел в виду «совершенно ужасно», то да, они прекрасно провели вечер. Непонятно почему она только позволила Рону так себя подставить?

— Прекрасно. Но я просто… Не такая.

Когда ухажер поднял руку, чтобы потянуть за выбившуюся прядку ее волос, Гермиона не смогла сдержать брезгливость на лице.

Увидев, как он начал наклоняться ближе, она запаниковала и откинулась назад настолько далеко, насколько только было возможно, буквально впечатавшись в железные перила позади. Внезапно у подножия лестницы кто-то прокашлялся.

— Ты не даешь пройти! — услышала Гермиона хриплый голос Сириуса, одновременно испытав огромное облегчение.

Наигранно ахнув, она быстро отодвинулась вбок, желая поскорее ускользнуть домой, когда ее ухажер наконец отступил, услышав слова Сириуса.

— Прости, мне пора. И… спасибо за ужин! — напоследок крикнула Гермиона, уже закрывая за собой створку. Сириус вошел почти вслед за ней. Убедившись, что входная дверь закрыта и заперта, она закрыла глаза и облегченно выдохнула, прислонившись к стене в полутемном коридоре.

— Я вовремя подошел, да? — хохотнул Сириус.

— Отвратительный урод, — резко раскрыв глаза, выплюнула Гермиона. — Я прибью Рона, когда в следующий раз увижу!

— Рон мой друг, — сообщила она на вопросительный взгляд Сириуса. — Недавно он познакомил меня с этим… человеком. Я должна была подумать дважды, прежде, чем позволить так подставить себя. Но Рон убеждал, что мы друг другу подходим… и он по-правде хороший парень, — язвительность, так и сквозившая в ее голосе, заставила Сириуса рассмеяться.

— Кстати, спасибо за спасение, — Гермиона не смогла сдержать ответную улыбку.

— Обращайся! Я сразу подумал, что ты явно не в восторге от перспективы провести с этим парнем остаток вечера. Ты уже настолько перегнулась через перила, что еще чуть-чуть и упала бы в кусты!

— Аргх! — Гермиона обернулась к лестнице, чтобы подняться в квартиру. — Не знаю, что бы делала, прикоснись он ко мне, — она невольно вздрогнула. — Я боялась отпереть дверь, чтобы он не попытался зайти. Он и так уже навязался вслед за мной. Мы встретились в ресторане, и я не смогла спокойно с ним попрощаться и отговорить провожать меня до дома. Он утверждал, будто хочет убедиться в моем благополучном возвращении.

— Просто идеальный кандидат для женитьбы, — съязвил Сириус, когда они подошли к его двери. — Не хочешь зайти ко мне выпить? Обещаю не лезть к тебе с поцелуями.

Сердце чуть резче скакнуло в груди после его слов, хотя Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет?

Она проследовала за ним на кухню, где Сириус достал им из холодильника по бутылке пива. Выпивая, они вместе облокотились о стойку.

— И часто твои друзья пытаются тебя с кем-то свести?

— Нет, не часто. Но я постоянно слышу что-то вроде: «Тебе нужно больше развлекаться!» и «Не пропусти жизнь, Миона!», а потом творю нечто сумасшедшее, например иду на свидание вслепую.

— Похоже, твои друзья очень надоедливы.

— Не все. Вот ты не так уж и плох, — Гермиона покраснела, едва произнесла эти слова. Разумеется, они дружелюбно общались, и провели несколько вечеров вместе с тех пор, как Сириус переехал пару месяцев назад. Но она внезапно почувствовала себя неловко, называя его своим другом.

Сириус лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

— Приятно знать. Не волнуйся, я никогда не стану навязывать тебе своих приятелей. В любом случае, они слишком стары для тебя.

Гермиона вновь покраснела, но улыбнулась, воскликнув:

— Какое облегчение!

— Значит, ты не хочешь ни с кем встречаться? Никаких парней и отношений?

— Я бы так не сказала, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Просто сейчас это не в приоритете. Я всегда думала, что знакомство должно произойти более непринужденно.

Когда Сириус вопросительно вскинул брови, она объяснила:

— Вот знаешь… сядешь с кем-нибудь рядом в кофейне и разговоришься, а потом он спросит мой номер телефона, и все остальное уже история. А вовсе не запланированное свидание с каким-то подонком, который весь вечер пытается залезть ко мне в трусики.

— С тобой такое когда-нибудь случалось? Сказочное знакомство?

— Ты говоришь так цинично! Нет, не случалось, но разве девушке нельзя помечтать?

— Я не верю в долго и счастливо, — Сириус покачал головой. — Не думаю, что еще раз смогу после развода и того, что мне пришлось пережить. Но если ты надеешься встретить сказочного принца в один прекрасный день, то желаю удачи тебе, — он отсалютовал ей пивом, а затем сделал долгий глоток.

— Значит… ты не собираешься заводить новые отношения? — спросила Гермиона, желая казаться вовсе не заинтересованной в его ответе.

— Не знаю, — Сириус глубоко вздохнул. — Возможно, когда-нибудь, если встречу подходящую женщину. Моя бывшая вышла за меня по совершенно неправильным причинам, но мне ее чувства казались настоящими. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не решила, что я больше не стою затраченных усилий. Но теперь я уже вряд ли сумею поверить в сказку.

Гермиона удивилась, как сильно ее огорчило признание. Сириус никогда не говорил о своей бывшей жене, кроме того, что он живет здесь из-за нее. Но подобного отношения он не заслуживал.

— Надеюсь, однажды ты встретишь ту, которая сумеет заставить тебя передумать.

— Надеюсь, никто не разобьет тебе сердце до того, как ты обретешь свое долго и счастливо.

— Мне уже разбивали сердце, — прошептала она. — Но я все еще хочу надеяться…

— Я рад, — тихо сказал Сириус.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, а Гермиона призналась себе, что, возможно, уже слегка влюблена в своего нового друга.


	4. Chapter 4

— Очередная свадьба! — выругалась Гермиона, уставившись на приглашение. Очевидно, настала та пора ее жизни, когда все подруги вдруг повыходили замуж, бросив ее одну. Грустно вздохнув, она потерла виски и пробормотала себе под нос:

— Мисс Гермионе Грейнджер и Гостю. Ха!

Луну она очень любила. Но неужели стоило так нагло подчеркивать в приглашении на свадьбу отсутствие у нее парня?

Даже осознавая, что это крайне неразумно, Гермиона все же переживала из-за того факта, что пойдет уже на четвертую (четвертую!) свадьбу за последний год. Но не только пойдет, но и заявится одна.

Гермиону никогда раньше не беспокоило отсутствие пары, пока она не пережила в одиночку несколько торжеств своих друзей, наполненных романтикой и счастьем, что лишь опечалили ее.

Внезапный стук в дверь отвлек от раздумий. Распахнув створку, Гермиона обнаружила Сириуса, который опирался о косяк с ухмылкой на лице, поднимая рукой промасленный бумажный пакет.

— Могу я угостить тебя лучшей свининой МуШу в городе?

Гермиона со смехом схватила его за руку и затащила внутрь.

— Ты знаешь ответ! Как будто я когда-либо отказывалась от по-настоящему отвратительно нездоровой еды!

Лающий хохот Блэка заставил ее улыбнуться. Сириус поставил еду на кухонную стойку рядом с приглашением на свадьбу, над которым она стонала пару минут назад.

— О-го, что это? — спросил он, поднимая открытку. — Луна Лавгуд и Рольф Скамандер. Какие интересные имена у твоих друзей.

— Кто бы говорил, Сириус Орион! Они сами интересные люди, под стать именам. Луна — одна из моих самых близких подруг, но она… своеобразна.

— Я полагаю, отличается в хорошем смысле.

— Да, к ней не сразу привыкаешь. Я не так хорошо знакома с Рольфом, но они отлично подходят друг другу, судя по тому, что я о нем слышала.

Сириус начал вытаскивать на стол коробочки с едой, пока Гермиона доставала тарелки.

— Значит, порадуешься на их свадьбе.

Гермиона грустно рассмеялась.

— Я тоже бы так посчитала, но это уже четвертая вечеринка в этом году, на которую я пойду без пары. Мои друзья, наверное, думают, что я собираюсь уйти в монастырь.

— Так докажи, что они неправы, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Пригласи кого-нибудь на свидание.

— И как же я раньше не догадалась?! — притворно ахнув, Гермиона хлопнула себя по лбу, а затем шлепнула его по руке и сказала: — Если бы было так просто договориться о свидании, то я бы не оставалась четыре раза подряд без своего плюс один.

— Все не так сложно, как тебе кажется. Это не обязательно должно быть романтическое свидание. Попроси сходить с тобой друга.

— Все мои друзья-мужчины уже будут там со своими половинками, — отмахнулась она. — За исключением тебя, конечно.

Сириус застыл, отчего Гермиона, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, на мгновение задалась вопросом: почему она опять говорит, прежде чем думает?

— О нет, не рассчитывай, — пробормотал он.

— Почему нет?! Прекрасная идея!

— Не хочу идти на шикарную свадебную вечеринку двух совершенно незнакомых мне людей, которые на двадцать лет моложе меня.

— Я тоже на двадцать лет моложе тебя, — обиделась она. — Может, ты больше не хочешь проводить со мной время?

— Я не это сказал, — Сириус бросил клецки, заставив ее усмехнуться. — Но теперь я чувствую себя мерзавцем, спасибо!

— Не переживай. На самом деле я не ждала, что ты согласишься. Снова пойду одна…

Сириус глубоко вздохнул и страдальчески выдохнул.

— Неужели это тебя так сильно беспокоит?

— Не очень, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Но мне там будет немного одиноко, единственной из всех без пары.

Сириус вдруг схватил ручку со стола, и не успела она даже сообразить, как он уже написал их имена в карточке для ответа, затем взял тарелку и подошел к дивану, бросив через плечо:

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом!

Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбку.

* * *

Пять недель спустя она наносила последние штрихи в прическе — уложила свои непослушные кудри так аккуратно, насколько только смогла, — когда в дверь постучали. Схватив сумочку, она пошла открывать.

До этого момента не было и намека на то, что ждет ее по ту сторону двери. Гермиона логично предполагала, что Сириус оденет костюм на свадьбу. Мысленно представляла его в классической рубашке и брюках, возможно, даже в сочетании со спортивной курткой, если ему вдруг вздумается. Честно говоря, она никогда не видела, чтобы Блэк носил что-либо, кроме футболки и джинсов, за исключением выцветшей кожаной косухи в холодные месяцы.

Но увиденное заставило ее глаза округлиться, а челюсть шокировано отпасть. Не знай Гермиона точно, что перед ней стоит Сириус, то на первый взгляд перепутала бы его с незнакомцем. Волосы, обычно туго зачесанные в хвост, сейчас спадали на плечи блестящими волнами. Борода коротко подстрижена и аккуратно окантована. Одет он был в темно-серый костюм-тройку, белоснежную рубашку и темно-синий галстук.

— Ты выглядишь очень красиво сегодня.

Звук его голоса вывел ее из оцепенения. Гермиона почувствовала, как краснеет, когда смысл слов дошел до сознания.

— Спасибо. Ты… Ты сам выглядишь очень красиво.

Блэк мягко улыбнулся и протянул ей руку, пока она проклинала себя за неловкое заикание.

Когда они вместе спускались по лестнице, Гермиона не удержалась и украдкой взглянула на своего кавалера. Облик его настолько разительно изменился, что она не могла смириться с подобным превращением. К сожалению, Сириус заметил ее пристальное внимание, и к тому времени, как они вышли на улицу, пробормотал:

— Не смотри на меня так. Еще наглядишься за ночь.

— Прости! — Гермиона покраснела, смутившись, что ее поймали. — Ты просто выглядишь… совсем по-другому. Я не ожидала.

Сириус глубоко вздохнул, а затем пожал плечами.

— А как я обычно выгляжу?.. Впрочем, это сознательный выбор с моей стороны. В молодости я хотел выразить протест против моей семьи и всего того, что они отстаивали. Затем подобный облик стал способом… не знаю. Проверять людей, я думаю.

— Проверять людей? — Гермиону смутила формулировка. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Сложно объяснить в двух словах. Это связано с историей моей семьи, и… совсем не то, о чем я хотел бы сейчас говорить. Скажем так, я разочарован в людях, которых впечатляют идеально уложенные волосы, дорогой костюм и лакированные туфли. Поэтому и предпочитаю выглядеть иначе.

— Но да, — Сириус остановился и развел руки в стороны. — Таким меня и вырастили.

Гермиона не считала себя тщеславной, но не могла не признать, что мужчина, сейчас стоящий перед ней, обладает великолепной статью. Вероятно, она обернулась бы посмотреть на такого незнакомца, если бы он проходил мимо нее по улице.

Но она видела его не впервые. Гермиона знала Сириуса уже почти год и испытывала к нему чувства. Влюбленность, которую за последние месяцы пыталась закопать бесчисленное количество раз, но которая в итоге отказалась оставаться похороненной. Еще задолго до сегодняшней встречи, она уже считала этого лихого красавца привлекательным. Хотя вряд ли могла в том признаться…

— Итак, я прошла? — спросила Гермиона, вместо того, чтобы озвучить свои мысли вслух.

— Прошла? — Сириус растерянно опустил руки.

— Твою проверку. Предполагаю, в ней только два варианта: «прошла» и «не прошла», а не оценка по шкале из десяти. Так я сдала? Знай, я буду очень разочарована, если нет. Я еще ни разу в жизни не провалила экзамен.

Сириус рассмеялся и вновь протянул ей локоть. Затем они зашагали дальше, чтобы поймать такси на главной улице через три квартала.

— Да, ты прошла. С отличием.

Гермиона просияла, чуть ближе наклонившись к нему.


	5. Chapter 5

— Я все сделаю.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Гермиона, с подозрением взглянув на шкафчик.

— Не унижай меня! — Сириус окатил ее испепеляющим взглядом. — Конечно, уверен.

— Прости, я не хотела! — Гермиона сложила руки в молитвенном жесте.

Накануне она пришла домой с работы и обнаружила, что один из двух верхних кухонных шкафов оторвался от стены и опасно накренился, нависая над полом. К счастью, посуда оставалась в целости и сохранности за все еще закрытыми дверями, но после довольно бесплодного спора с домовладельцем Сириус вызвался прийти и починить для нее шкаф.

— Ох, спасибо за помощь. Не знаю, почему я вновь и вновь пытаюсь заставить хозяина квартиры сделать то, что он обязан сделать?..

Сириус отступил, когда Гермиона подошла ближе, чтобы положить посуду обратно в обновленный шкаф. Но не успела она взять тарелку в руки, как раздался резкий стук в дверь. Сириус удивленно приподнял брови, в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд, а затем пожал плечами. Гермиона направилась открыть дверь.

У нее отвисла челюсть, когда она увидела, кто стоит за порогом.

— Мама?!

Миссис Грейнджер стояла в холле, одетая в темно-синие брюки и белоснежную рубашку поло, с идеально уложенными волосами и безупречным макияжем.

— Закрой рот, дорогая, — сказала она. Гермиона невольно потупила взгляд и поджала губы, а затем беспомощно наблюдала, как ее мать пронеслась мимо, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Не хочешь зайти? — с неприкрытым сарказмом выплюнула она, закрывая дверь, а затем повернулась посмотреть, как мама медленно обходит комнату, скользя оценивающим взглядом по всем поверхностям. Наконец глаза гостьи застыли на Сириусе, который молча стоял у кухонной раковины и глядел на нее в ответ. Миссис Грейнджер повернулась к дочери лицом, явно игнорируя его присутствие.

— Ты не отвечала на мои звонки.

Раздраженный тон заставил Гермиону ответно занервничать.

— Да, прости. Я была занята.

— Хмм, — протянула ее мать. — Не сомневаюсь, что очень занята.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, мама?

— Я пытаюсь спланировать день рождения твоего отца на следующий месяц. Это важная веха. Ему исполнится шестьдесят один год.

Гермиона кивнула, промолчав, а ее мать продолжила:

— Мы всегда планировали, что он уйдет на пенсию в шестьдесят. Но реальность… нас разочаровала.

— Что ж, думаю, есть много молодых стоматологов, которые посчитали бы счастьем присоединиться к такой успешной практике, — сквозь зубы ответила Гермиона. — Может, тебе стоит найти одного, чтобы папа смог отдохнуть на пенсии?

Миссис Грейнджер вновь протяжно хмыкнула, а затем холодно процедила:

— Прости, но может ты уже заплатишь ремонтнику, чтобы он мог уйти?

— Мама! — смущенно воскликнула Гермиона. — Сириус не ремонтник. Он мой сосед. И друг.

Она знала, что подумает об этом ее мать. Снисходительный взгляд передал все мысли предельно откровенно.

— Наверное, мне стоит уйти? — деликатно поинтересовался Сириус.

— Да, — ответила ее мать.

— Нет! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Нет, не уходи! — решительно повторила она, глазами умоляя Сириуса остаться. Некоторое время он изучал ее, а затем кивнул, прислонившись к стойке.

— Сириус здесь по моему приглашению, — Гермиона развернулась к матери. Хотя она и не сказала это прямо, но в ее словах ясно прозвучал упрек, ведь ее мать не имела никакого права выгонять его.

На мгновение Гермиона подумала, что мама кинет что-нибудь едкое в ответ, вероятно, о том, что ее никогда раньше не звали в гости, но вместо этого миссис Грейнджер просто сказала:

— Думаю, стоит запланировать вечеринку на двадцать девятое число следующего месяца. Я решила сначала уточнить у тебя. Отменила все планы и хотела наверняка убедиться, что ты точно придешь. Ведь ты так… занята.

Гермиона истратила остатки силы воли, чтобы не закатить глаза в ответ.

— Двадцать девятое число. Понятно. Я приду.

— Хорошо. Я пришлю тебе подробности, как только все окончательно прояснится. Может, мне подвезти тебя, чтобы ты купила новое платье для праздника?

Гермиона возненавидела себя за румянец, покрывший щеки, когда ее мать брезгливо мазнула взглядом по футболке и спортивным штанам, которые она натянула после работы, затем по неряшливой косе и наконец по лицу безо всякого макияжа. Сейчас Гермиона выглядела полной противоположностью своей матери.

— Нет, спасибо. В этом нет необходимости, — жестко ответила она.

— Как хочешь. Приятного вечера.

Не успела Гермиона даже попрощаться, как миссис Грейнджер уже вышла за порог. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Сириуса, который по-прежнему стоял, прислонившись к стойке.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Не нужно извиняться, — Сириус махнул рукой.

— Нет, я хочу, — настояла Гермиона. — Прости, не только за поведение моей матери, но и за то, что не дала тебе уйти. Я уверена, тебе было неудобно. Но я просто не могла остаться с ней наедине. Она вела бы себя намного хуже без лишних глаз.

Гермиона плюхнулась на диван, откинула голову назад и закрыла веки, ощущая себя крайне утомленной неожиданным визитом. Сириус сел рядом с ней, невольно заставив посмотреть на себя. Он принял ту же позу, устремив взгляд к потолку, а затем наклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, и улыбнулся.

— Я счастлив, что остался ради тебя. А насчет твоей мамы… Ну, просто скажу, что она ничем не превзошла мою мать и все то, что она наговорила мне на протяжении многих лет.

— Мы подходим друг другу, правда? — Гермиона вновь закрыла глаза.

Сириус приподнял ее ладошку и сжал. Она ожидала, что он сразу же отпустит, но он этого не сделал. Переплетя между собой их пальцы, Сириус положил их руки на диван между ними. Простой жест, который значил для нее гораздо больше, чем для него.

Гермиона украдкой взглянула на Блэка. Он вновь смотрел в потолок. Она изучала его минуту, прежде чем он повернулся, приподняв бровь.

— Жаль, я не могу бросить их. Не переживать, если полностью разорву с ними все связи. Наверное… я просто хочу страдать.

Сириус, казалось, некоторое время обдумывал ее слова, а затем ответил:

— Нет, я рад, что ты не поступила так. Если бы ты бросила их, то не была бы той Гермионой, которую я узнал за последний год. А я не хочу этого.

Его слова согревали, и настала ее очередь сжать его руку. Она снова прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на ощущении того, как тепло греют пальцы ее ладонь.

— Ты помнишь тот тест, о котором я тебе рассказывал? Перед свадьбой?

— О твоей внешности? — изумилась она тихому вопросу. — Да, я помню.

— Твоя мать не сдала.

Гермиона рассмеялась, не удержавшись.

— Да, да, точно не сдала!

Несмотря ни на что, Сириус всегда знал, как заставить ее почувствовать себя лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

Однажды, когда Гермиона вернулась с работы домой, то с огромным удивлением обнаружила мужчину, стоящего возле квартиры Сириуса. Раньше никто из друзей не навещал его здесь. Он никогда не приглашал гостей. Наверняка чувствовал себя неловко от того, где сейчас живет.

Гермиона остановилась в паре шагов от незнакомца в темном коридоре.

— Если вы ищете Сириуса, то должны знать, что по четвергам он работает допоздна.

Услышав ее слова, мужчина развернулся, и Гермиона едва сдержала вздох, с первого взгляда осознав, что это, должно быть, Регулус, младший брат Сириуса. Они не выглядели, как близнецы. Мужчина перед ней был ухожен и одет намного лучше, чем когда-либо одевался Сириус, даже на свадебное торжество. Но в острых контурах чисто выбритого лица, в темных волнах идеально уложенных густых волос, в статной осанке отчетливо проглядывали родственные черты.

— Понятно, — сказал он низким басом, но совсем не хриплым, как у его брата. — Ты знаешь, во сколько Сириус обычно приходит домой?

— Наверное, будет через пару часов, — Гермиона взглянула на свои наручные часы. Казалось, ее слова озадачили Регулуса, поэтому она добавила: — Я могу сообщить ему, что ты заходил. Я живу по соседству и услышу, когда он вернется домой.

Напряжение на его лице спало, и он дружелюбно улыбнулся, сразу став намного больше похожим на брата:

— Я был бы очень признателен, если ты ему сообщишь. Вот моя визитка. Попроси Сириуса позвонить мне сегодня вечером, пожалуйста, даже если он придет очень поздно. Дело срочное.

Гермиона без колебаний протянула ладонь и взяла визитную карточку из пальцев Регулуса. После он кратко пожелал ей спокойной ночи и прошел мимо, направившись вниз по лестнице. Гермиона в задумчивости зашла в свою квартиру, поставила сумку на стол, а затем плюхнулась на диван и сбросила туфли.

Именно тогда она взглянула на визитку, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения, но не успела прочесть имя незнакомца, как ее отвлекла эмблема в верхнем левом углу. Гермиона молча уставилась на фирменный знак, зависнув на несколько секунд, прежде чем до нее наконец дошло.

«Блэк Индастриз». Так называлась компания. Гермиона отлично ее знала, хоть и совсем не разбиралась в финансовых делах. Наверное, любой хоть раз слышал про «Блэк Индастриз» — огромную, международную и, вероятно, многомиллиардную корпорацию.

Это тот семейный бизнес, от которого отказался Сириус? Быстрый взгляд подсказал, что она оказалась права. Незнакомца и вправду звали Регулус, а на визитке значилось, что он президент и главный исполнительный директор. Положение, предназначенное для Сириуса.

Голова у Гермионы невольно пошла кругом, когда детали разрозненной мозаики встали на свои места. Все, что он рассказал ей о своей семье и брате. О том, почему он не судит о людях по внешности. Теперь каждое сказанное слово обрело смысл. Он Блэк из «Блэк Индастриз». Если бы Сириус не отказался от них, не ушел из семьи, то сейчас бы работал на должности, которую занимает его брат, вероятно, зарабатывая кучу денег. Но вместо этого он жил в квартирке с одной спальней в неблагополучном районе и работал строителем.

Почему он никогда не говорил ей? А она даже не предполагала ничего подобного, лишь подумала, что он имел в виду небольшой семейный бизнес. Может, работу в бухгалтерской фирме или другое настолько же унылое занятие, которое Сириус ненавидел бы. Но не это. Никогда…

Гермиона рассказала ему все о себе. От каждой детали отношений с родителями до глупых неловких случаев из детства. Только сейчас она поняла насколько на самом деле не знала Сириуса. Нет… потому, что он умело скрывал себя все это время.

Вытащив смартфон, она набрала в поисковой строке «Блэк Индастриз» и неожиданно ухнула в кроличью нору. Гермиона оказалась настолько поражена, что едва услышала звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери соседней квартиры.

Немного поразмышляв о том, не стоит ли переодеться, прежде чем пойти к Сириусу, ведь она по-прежнему сидела в рабочей униформе, Гермиона в конце-концов передумала. Она хотела покончить с этим как можно скорее.

Когда он открыл дверь, услышав стук, то даже не взглянул на нее, повернулся и направился обратно в гостиную, крикнув через плечо: — Я знаю, сейчас ты скажешь, что моя очередь готовить пиццу, но я забыл заглянуть в магазин. У тебя есть замороженная? Или мне заказать?

Гермиона прошла вслед за ним и замерла. Сириус стоял на кухне, вглядываясь в недра морозилки так, словно надеялся, что пицца материализуется там по волшебству. Не услышав ответа, он повернулся и захлопнул дверцу, одновременно спросив:

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Эм-м-м… Я встретила сегодня мужчину, который тебя искал. Я пообещала ему сказать тебе, что он заходил. Он дал мне свою визитку.

Сириус медленно подошел ближе, разглядывая визитку, которую протянула Гермиона. Остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он взял ее и молча уставился на прямоугольный кусочек плотной бумаги. Затем его глаза взметнулись к лицу Гермионы. В них отчетливо сквозило чувство вины, которое лишь подтвердило все ее мысли.

— Гермиона, я…

— Ты должен позвонить ему, — перебила она. — Регулус выглядел очень расстроенным. Хотел поговорить с тобой как можно скорее. Сказал, что дело срочное.

— Я позвоню. Но, пожалуйста, дай мне объяснить…

— Не нужно ничего объяснять. Я… Это не мое дело. Ты мне ничего не должен, Сириус, — голос сорвался. Гермиона знала, что, если она не уйдет в ближайшее время, то просто расплачется, а она совсем не хотела заливаться слезами у него на глазах. Отвернувшись, она поспешила уйти.

— Гермиона, подожди! — ей вслед крикнул Сириус.

Оказавшись у себя, она все-таки расплакалась, но ненадолго. Услышав, как хлопнула дверь Сириуса, она поняла, что он ушел. Наверняка, чтобы встретиться со своим братом. В конце концов Гермиона решила, что дождется его возвращения и позволит Сириусу высказаться, а не будет заранее делать какие-либо выводы. Спустя несколько часов она заснула прерывистым сном.

На часах было уже больше двух ночи, когда Гермиону разбудил стук в дверь. Споткнувшись в темноте, она побежала открывать, и на пороге обнаружила Сириуса. Она молча смотрела на него, пока он пробежался взглядом по ее безразмерной футболке, из-под которой едва заметно выглядывали пижамные шорты.

— Извини, я знаю, что сейчас ночь на дворе. Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — хриплый голос прозвучал едва громче шепота.

— Хорошо — прошептала она в ответ, распахивая перед ним дверь. Быстро прошагав внутрь, он просто остановился на кухне. Гермиона заперла квартиру и зажгла верхний свет, спросив:

— Что случилось?

— Моя мать умерла сегодня утром. У нее был инсульт.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне ответила Гермиона. Неважно, какие у них были отношения, она ведь всегда оставалась его матерью.

— Не стоит. Я не знаю, что чувствую… — он пожал плечами.

— Ты хотел сказать не это, — упрекнула его Гермиона.

— Нет… Нет, наверное, нет. Но я не могу заставить себя скорбеть.

— Хоть ты и не хочешь скорбеть, но все равно чувствуешь, что потерял ее.

— Ты мое самое большое разочарование — последние слова, которые она мне сказала. На похоронах моего отца.

Гермиона всем сердцем тянулась его утешить, хотя мысленно все еще страдала из-за того, что пережила сегодня. Несмотря на свои чувства, она обняла Сириуса, ласково скользнув ладонями вокруг его шеи. Он вздрогнул, а затем обнял ее в ответ, погладив руками спину.

— Прости, — прошептал он через несколько мгновений, когда они стояли в объятиях друг друга. Его дыхание щекотало ее ухо.

— Нам не нужно сейчас об этом говорить, — Гермиона положила ладони Сириусу на плечи и отступила, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Нет, не нужно. Но я не смогу успокоиться, пока все тебе не объясню. Я должен был сказать раньше. Я хотел признаться сто раз. У меня нет реального оправдания, почему я не…

— Это и правда не мое дело, — вздохнув, она отстранилась. — Ты сказал достаточно.

— Нет, я не хотел лгать. Возможно, я не договорил тебе, но думал, что ты догадалась о моем происхождении. О моей семье. Поэтому я никогда не подкреплял твои догадки. Наверное, мне просто хотелось позволить тебе поверить, что наши судьбы похожи. Что я такой же, как и ты. Но… я должен был сказать тебе. И я хочу сделать это сейчас, если ты позволишь?

Гермиона кивнула. Сириус взял ее за руку и потянул к дивану, усадил рядом, а затем рассказал ей все о своей жизни. О семейном бизнесе его прапрадеда, который потом передавался из поколения в поколение от отца к старшему сыну и ныне превратился в успешную корпорацию. Об ожиданиях, которые с самого рождения возлагали на его плечи. Все родственники мечтали, что он пройдет по их стопам. Сириус посещал лучшие частные школы, чтобы подготовиться к запланированной для него жизни. А еще о родителях, которые прилюдно его обожали, а дома наседали со все большим и большим упорством, пока он окончательно не разозлился, потерял терпение и просто ушел.

Его отец перед смертью, в какой-то нелепой попытке исправить положение, завещал ему весь личный капитал без ведома или одобрения жены. Тот случай и заставил Сириуса окончательно разорвать отношения с матерью. Хоть он и не хотел денег, но принял их после того, как Регулус убедил его, что отец желал ему лишь добра.

Потом Сириус рассказал Гермионе о своем браке. Бывшую жену он знал с подросткового возраста. Спустя пару лет после смерти отца они вновь встретились. Помня, какой она бывала тщеславной и избалованной, он также ясно помнил, что порой она была доброй и веселой. Он искренне любил ее, по крайней мере, поначалу. Они поженились быстро, но вскоре Сириус осознал, что ее интересует лишь отцовское наследство, а еще статус, который она приобрела в светском обществе благодаря фамилии Блэк.

Их брак какое-то время держался на плаву, до тех пор пока она не начала заставлять его подстраиваться под себя. Хотела, что бы он вращался в деловых кругах знати и богачей, как того и ожидали его родители. Проблемы копились и копились и в итоге привели их к очень долгому и скандальному разводу, в результате которого Сириус съехал туда, где живет сейчас, а его бывшая жена осталась в пентхаусе в центре города.

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил он, закончив свой рассказ. — Что молчал обо всем?

Выслушав его историю, Гермиона поняла, что не может злиться и обижаться на то, что он никогда не рассказывал ей правду о своей семье. Сириус вовсе не хотел причинить ей боль, а лишь избегал ее сам, ведь вытерпел достаточно драмы за прошедшие годы.

— Тебе не нужно мое прощение, — Гермиона положила голову ему на плечо. — Я не в обиде. Не стану лгать и говорить, будто мне не больно из-за того, что ты мне не рассказал, но… я понимаю. Сделанного не вернуть…

— Я не имею право просить тебя, — Сириус вздохнул. — И прошу слишком многого. Но ты могла бы пойти вместе со мной на похороны? Я не хочу туда идти, но не могу пропустить их. Не могу поступить так с Регом, заставить его столкнуться со всем этим в одиночку… Просто не могу.

— Конечно. Я сделаю все для тебя.

Возможно, днем такое признание смутило бы Гермиону, но сейчас ее глаза слипались от усталости. Сириус ничего не ответил, и вскоре она заснула у него на плече.


	7. Chapter 7

Гермиона глядела на снег, падающий с удручающе серого неба сквозь единственное окно ее квартиры. Вчера выдался не по сезону теплый и солнечный день, а сегодняшнее снежное и холодное путешествие по дороге на работу и с работы заставило ее напрочь замерзнуть.

Чайник засвистел и она отвернулась, чтобы залить заварку, размышляя о предстоящем вечере. Утром Сириус написал, что забежит к ней после работы. Раньше это означало поужинать вместе замороженной пиццей или заказать что-нибудь на вынос, а затем поболтать о том, как прошел день, но сейчас Гермиона не знала, чего ожидать.

Она не видела его целую неделю, с похорон. Сириус утрясал все дела, которые свалились на него после смерти матери. Гермиона знала — он чувствовал вину за то, что слишком надолго бросил брата и заставил его разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно, и сейчас пытался заполнить пробелы, быть рядом и помогать. Гермиона все понимала, но с тех пор, как они стали друзьями, она еще ни разу не разлучалась с ним на такое долгое время. Может быть, ей вовсе не следовало ни о чем беспокоиться, но она не знала, как себя вести, когда вечером наконец увидит Сириуса.

Хотелось просто сделать вид, словно ничего не изменилось, ведь на самом деле ничего и не изменилось. То, что она вдруг узнала о его прошлом ничего не меняло, но Гермиона не могла делать вид, будто не знает. А после похорон его матери, тем более.

Раньше она думала, что ее семья проблемная, но после того, как столкнулась в реальности с родственниками Сириуса, собственные трудности взаимоотношений с родителями показались ей цветочками. Несмотря на личные родительские промахи, мама Сириуса была довольно популярной женщиной. На ее похороны пришла целая куча народу. Куда бы Гермиона ни посмотрела — неизменно сталкивалась с крайне осуждающими взглядами членов высшего общества, которые все отлично знали, кто такой Сириус, и находили его присутствие нежеланным.

А еще многие почему-то считали, будто она и Сириус вместе. Как пара. Когда ей мимоходом сделали несколько замечаний, Гермиона так и не решила, что смущало ее больше — что все думали, будто Сириус после развода переживает кризис среднего возраста, или что сам Сириус оказался сильно шокирован, когда кто-то впервые поинтересовался: как долго они вместе? Гермиона покраснела и позорно прослезилась от того, как резко и настойчиво он все отрицал. Хоть она и догадывалась, что Сириус не рассматривал ее в качестве своей девушки, но ее сердце все равно разрывалось до боли о того факта, что он даже не мог допустить подобную вероятность, ведь столь упорно и категорично отрицал (снова и снова, и так целый вечер).

Под конец тяжелого дня, когда он проводил ее до двери, совершенно измученный и эмоционально разбитый, то даже не взглянул на нее, бросив на прощание: — «Спасибо». Просто оставил ее стоять там и глупо наблюдать, как он молча уходит, скрывшись за дверью.

Пока Гермиона задавалась вопросом, чего ей теперь ожидать при встрече, смартфон вновь зазвонил. Очередное сообщение от Сириуса, в котором говорилось, что он сам закажет ужин, а затем заскочит к ней. Решив выбросить лишние мысли из головы, Гермиона начала собираться на работу.

Когда вечером в ее дверь постучали, Гермиона уже переоделась в домашнюю одежду: штаны и футболку, поверх которой нятянула теплый вязанный свитер, что бы не околеть от холодного сквозняка, гуляющего по квартире. Она попыталась утихомирить громко застучавшее сердце, когда увидела на пороге Сириуса с коричневым бумажным пакетом в руке. Он устало улыбнулся и она распахнула перед ним дверь.

Они оба молчали, пока расставляли еду на журнальный столик.

— Как дела? — отважилась спросить Гермиона, когда они наконец уселись на диван, и Сириус начал есть.

— Да, ничего необычного, — он пожал плечами, не поднимая глаз. — Рег начал заниматься оценкой своего состояния. Я помогал ему с утра и до вечера, хотя _ей_ бы это не понравилось. Она оставила ему свой дом. Но жена Рега считает особняк жутким, поэтому он планирует его продать. Мы начнем разбирать ее вещи в течение следующих двух недель, чтобы подготовить дом к продаже.

Гермиона кивнула, хотя он все еще не смотрел на нее. После нескольких неловких долгих секунд молчания, которые прерывались лишь звяканьем вилок о тарелки, Сириус внезапно сказал:

— Рег хочет, чтобы я вернулся.

Гермиона с удивлением подняла взгляд на Сириуса и обнаружила, что он пристально смотрит на нее:

— Вернулся? Куда?

— В бизнес, — еще одно пожатие плечами, не отрывая от нее глаз. — И в семью, я думаю, ведь они слишком тесно связаны.

— Ты не можешь наладить отношения с родственниками, не вернувшись в бизнес? — тяжело сглотнув, поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Думаю, могу, да, — Сириус вздохнул и поставил свою тарелку на журнальный столик. — По крайней мере, могу снова общаться с Регом. Последнюю неделю мы потратили, чтобы познакомиться заново. Решали общие проблемы и попутно прощали друг друга за старые обиды, настоящие или воображаемые. Вчера вечером он признался мне, что до сих пор чувствует себя неуютно в той роли, которую вынужден был принять после того, как я ушел. Но одному ему не хватало смелости и сил выступить против отца или матери. Вчера он спросил, не хочу ли я вернуться, ведь основная причина из-за чего я ушел — крылась в наших родителях. Теперь я правда могу вернуться. Не в качестве генерального директора, но в любой другой должности. Чего бы я ни захотел.

— Ты действительно хочешь? — Гермиона в шоке уставилась на него.

— Может быть, — ответил Сириус, выдержав перед тем долгую паузу.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.

— Я знаю, звучит безумно, — продолжил он. — Когда-то я хотел избежать такой жизни, но… я не знаю. То, что он предлагает, это… интригует. В отличие от моих родителей, Регулус не пытается меня к чему-то принуждать или шантажировать. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.

Гермиона не могла до конца осознать услышанное. После нескольких минут молчания она наконец решилась спросить:

— Но… разве ты будешь счастлив? Я подумала… Ну, я всегда думала, что ты сам выбрал свою жизнь, ведь это то, что ты по-настоящему хотел, а не просто поступил так назло своей семье.

Сириус внезапно отшвырнул тарелку и встал. Когда он повернулся к ней лицом в напряженных плечах и нахмуренных бровях ярко читался гнев.

— Да, я выбрал эту жизнь! Жизнь, в которой мне сорок пять лет. Я в разводе, без детей, живу почти на свалке и работаю по шестьдесят часов в неделю, чтобы сводить концы с концами! Я утер нос всей семье, да?! Живу своей никчемной жизнью, нищий и одинокий!

Гермиона замерла в искреннем шоке. До этого она ни разу не видела его злым, по крайней мере, настолько. А еще никогда не слышала, чтобы он жаловался на жизнь. Сириус любил свою работу, даже несмотря на утомительный график. По крайней мере, до этого дня она верила в это. Сириус раньше не казался недовольным тем, как сложилась его судьба.

Громко высказавшись, Сириус также быстро сдулся. Внезапная вспышка гнева словно удивила его самого.

— Прости, — сказал он уже низким спокойным голосом и потер лоб, разочарованно покачав головой. — Я не хотел срываться на тебе…

— Ты не жалкий! — громко возразила Гермиона. Сириус вздрогнул от ее крика, поэтому она добавила уже тише и мягче: — И ты не одинокий.

Гермиона хотела его утешить, но в ответном взгляде Сириуса явно читалось, что это ни капли не помогло.

— Быть может, пока не одинокий, — ответил он, заставив ее сердце болезненно сжаться. — Но однажды ты найдешь кого-нибудь, с кем захочешь разделить свою жизнь. Тебе и правда не следует тратить время зря, проводя вечера со мной.

— Я не трачу время зря! — вспылила Гермиона. — И ты не зря тратишь время, Сириус.

— Нет, возможно, нет. Но я все-таки твой друг. Однажды ты встретишь кого-нибудь и выскочишь замуж. Надеюсь, уедешь отсюда. А я все еще буду здесь. Если, конечно, не соглашусь на предложение Рега…

— Только не принимай поспешных решений, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Всего неделя прошла с тех пор, как вы помирились. Подумай об этом. Представь, как сильно изменится твоя жизнь.

«И моя жизнь», — мысленно добавила она, хотя и не озвучила это вслух.

— Конечно, — Сириус кивнул, а затем вновь сел рядом с ней и уставился себе на колени. Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Подумай дважды, ведь Сириус Блэк, которого я знаю, по-настоящему удивительный человек. Хоть ему и сорок пять, он разведен, не имеет детей, работает по шестьдесят часов в неделю и живет на этой свалке.

После ее последних слов Сириус заметно расслабился. Вновь взял свою тарелку, и они, наконец, смогли, как обычно, непринужденно поболтать.


End file.
